New Girl in Town
by KMidnite
Summary: Full Summary inside Ryan OC and Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**New Girl in Town**

**By KMidnite (Amanda)**

**Hey you guys, this is my 1st fanfic so please be nice, or not. Be honest too, please! ) okay on with the story! I know its says in the summary that it's Troyella and RyanOC. But its centered on RyanOC. I just wrote it like that because I LOVE the paring of Gabby and Troy. Plus, it really has that pairing, some other's too.**

**Full Summary: It's an all new year and there's a new girl in town. What happens when Ryan and her fall for each other?**

**1st Chapter: 1st day at East High/ New friends**

OC POV

Okay, I am walking down the halls and everyone's looking at me, as if I grew an extra head. Do I have something on me? I looked down. I have on a pink and white striped, long sleeved shirt under one of my favorite plain black t-shirts, faded ripped jeans and my favorite black and pink Converse low tops. No stain there. Is it because of what I am wearing? Maybe. Did I have something on my face? My long, black hair was tied and my bangs were pulled with a pink barrette. I held my binder tighter to my chest and kept walking. I checked the little piece of paper the school gave me... Hmm, it said "Homeroom, Ms. Darbus, room 54". I was right outside of that room.

"Okay Sari. This is it. Moment of truth" I muttered.

I went inside. I found a couple of seats that were free, so I went for one of them. I picked the one nearest to the front. Fortunately, it was the 3rd to the front. It was on the last column to the wall near to the door. Four people were talking. One was in front of me. It was a guy. I got admit, he was pretty cute. He had dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was talking to another guy beside him, who had big brown curly hair that was almost standing up, and was African-American. And they were talking to two girls. One looked almost like a Filipino, like me. Although, I am a Filipino. She was very pretty with big dark brown eyes and REALLY dark brown hair that was almost black... She was sitting in the desk beside me. And she looked very friendly and sweet because of her smile. The other girl was African-American with dark curly black hair, and she was pretty too, but the other one was prettier than her. And she was sitting beside the one beside me. They stopped talking when one of them saw that I was staring at them then they started to stare at me, like that people in the halls. When I realized this, I shook it off.

"Hi, Could we help you with something?" The first girl said.

"Oh, umm, no. I was just umm, never mind" I replied, shyly.

"I am Gabriella by the way." She smiled

"Hi, I am Sari" I smiled back

"Oh, hello Sari. This is my boyfriend, Troy" She pointed at the guy in front of me.

"Hi" he waved at me. I waved back...

"This is Taylor, she's my best friend" She pointed at the girl beside her. We waved to each other.

"And this is Chad. He's Troy's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend."

"Hey" I said to Chad. He nodded to me.

"So are you new or something?" Troy asked.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I just moved here from New York"

"Oh, are you an actual American? You kinda look Mexican, or something." Chad asked.

"Chad, what kind of question is that. Be nice!" Taylor playfully slapped Chad in the arm.

Me, Gabriella, and Troy laughed.

"I'm a Filipino-American. I was born here but both of my parents are full pledged Filipinos. Except my mom is half-Greek. So, only my dad is a full-pledged"

"Oh." They all said.

"So Sari, what do you think of East High, so far?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't seen all of it, yet."

"Then, we'll give you a tour. Who better to give a new student a tour then the two star basketball players of the East High Wildcats and their girlfriends?" Chad and Troy give each other high fives. And Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes and I chuckled.

"You guys would do that? Really?" I asked

"Sure. We're all in this together, right?" asked Gabriella

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a just a song" Troy assured me.

"Ok."

I still felt uncomfortable in their presence. I guess Gabriella saw that too.

"It's okay to feel nervous" Gabbi said, smiling reassuringly. I smiled back and nodded.

We all kept quiet for awhile. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman covered in shawls and bangles and beads as clothes, walked into the room. She walked onto the platform in front of the class.

"Hello Class" she said loudly. As soon as she said that, everyone stopped chatting and faced her. I was kind of surprised.

"Hello, Ms. Darbus" they all groaned.

"I can see we have new student this year" She looked at me and everyone's eyes averted to me. Ms. Darbus, apparently that's her, took a clipboard on top of her desk and read aloud, "Stacy Arianna Bautista" I raised my hand. "Why don't you come up here" Pointing at the platform, where she was standing on. I nodded and stood up. I walked up to the platform in my best non-chalant walk. Unfortunately, it didn't look very good, seeing the looks on Gabbi and Troy's faces **(AN: imagine their faces when they watched Sharpay and Ryan audition for the first time).**

"Hi, you guys can call me Sari" I waved shyly and was very embarrassed that I ddnt have anything else to say. "Ummm…there" I heard some people laugh a bit. I saw Chad, Troy and Taylor glare at the people and they shut up. I walked back to my seat knowing my face was red all over. I sank in my chair and pretended to listen to Ms. Darbus. My shoulder skipped a beat and I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but that wasn't because of what happened up front, but because some one put their hand on my shoulder.

"Would you please get out of my seat please?"

**OOOHHH! Cliffeee! Heheheh I am so weird! Heheh! Keep reading please! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Okay you guys, this is Ryan's POV of the day. Hope you guys like it!**

Okay, so me and Sharpay are late today. Our mom kept taking pictures of us and crying and say things like, "Oh, my babies are going to graduate already!" and "They're all grown up!". It was so embarrassing.

We got our schedules and all that jazz yesterday so we knew everything to know already. When we got there Sharpay just ran out the car and in to the school. She ddn't even wait for me.

As soon as I got to our 1st and one of the very little classes we were both in, She was being scolded by the one, the only, Ms. Darbus.

"Hello Mr. Evans. It's nice to see that you also at least remembered to come to class."

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus. You see—" I was interrupted

"No excuses, Mr. Evans. You and your sister find a seat, please."

"As I was saying" My sister turned to a girl who was sitting down in what was where she knew she wanted to sit, near the gang. " Please get off of my chair."

I was surprised to hear the girl answer right in front of Sharpay's face. Evidently, also the rest of the class.

"I was here first."

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?" Sharpay's face looked very mad.

"Umm, lemme think." She pretended to think. "No". Every person in room gasped.

"Well, I am Sharpay Evans. And that" She pointed at me "Is my brother Ryan Evans"

The girl ddnt even look at me. She just kept glaring at Sharpay and Sharpay did the same.

"And this" She raised up her fist right in front of the girl's face. "is my fist".

"I know what you can do with your fist" She pushed the fist away. "You can stick—"

"GIRLS!" Ms. Darbus yelled. She was made us all jump. "I will not have profanity in my classroom. Mr. And Ms. Evans and you Ms. Bautista, I will see both of you in Detention after school later. Ryan and Sharpay please go to those seats, the ones in the middle of the classroom". We did as we were told and Ms. Darbus went on with her class.

**Okay so, it isn't time yet. I promise that chapter 3 will have Ryan and Sari meet! SO.. so long and good night. So long not goodbye! Sorry, I just love the song Helena by My Chemical Romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Okay, this is written in Sari's POV. YAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, nuff' said.**

How dare she talk to me like that? I could feel my face turn red with anger.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked the foursome

"Oh, just Sharpay Evans" whispered Chad

"Wow, that was helpful" I mumbled under my breath

"She's like the queen-bee of East High. Except, she's one of us now" whispered Taylor

My eyes bulged in disbelief. "She's one of you guys?"

"Shh. If you think she's snobby now, you should have seen her last year. She and her brother were like that last year. But now, they are nicer, more humble people" Troy explained.

"Because last year, when I came, things started to really change here in East High" said Gabriella

"How?" I asked. I was so curious as to how East High changed for the good if you couldn't tell. Gabriella carefully told me the story of how she was a new student and a real brainiac, just like Taylor. (Well, they are still now) And Troy was a Basketball jock, just like Chad (again, they are still now) and how they broke from they're usual roles and auditioned for the School Musical. And how they helped the rest of the school also, brake from they're usual roles. I was fascinated. After Gabriella told me the entire story, I could here Troy humming a song. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Troy, what are you humming?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me"

"It's called Breaking' Free." Gabriella looked up from what she was writing and they looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces. "We sang it last year, when we auditioned"

"Callbacks" Gabriella said, nodding, probably as a sign for remembering. Before they could explain it to me more, the bell rang.

"So Sari, what's your next subject?" Troy asked me as the four of us walked out of the classroom. I took out a black, leather wallet out of my pocket and took out a credit card sized laminated paper with my schedule on it. The four looked at me weirdly.

"My mom made this for me. She makes one every year." I looked at the schedule. "Next subject, Science"

"Troy, isn't that your dad's class?" Taylor asked Troy

"Yeah, I'll take you there."

"Thanks, I just need to get to put this in my locker". Holding up my binder. Putting back the schedule in my wallet and into my pocket again.

"Okay, well we'll see you later Sari". Said Gabriella

"Yeah, sit with us at lunch, okay?" offered Taylor. I nodded

Troy and Chad gave each other a 'pound', and then we went our separate ways.

"So where's your locker?" Troy asked

"I think that is my locker" pointing to one of the lockers across of Ms. Darbus' new classroom. My locker was 316 just the number of the locker where I pointed to. We walked to my locker. I took out my wallet again, but this time I took out a laminated piece of paper that had my locker code. "45 to the right… 54… 69" I opened my locker and put my binder inside. I heard the person whose locker was beside mine; close his/her locker and greeted Troy.

"Hey man, what's up?" he high fived Troy.

"Hey Ryan." He turned to me. "Sari, meet our friend, Ryan Evans"

I smiled at first but when I heard Ryan's last name my smile disappeared in an instant.

I thought he was pretty cute, too. I guess he has the looks in their family. I put on a slightly fake smile.

"Oh, so you're Ryan. Gabriella told my about you and your sister."

"Yeah, sorry if she was being mean to you, earlier."

"Oh no. That was entirely my fault" I said politely. There was a short pause then Troy finally changed the subject.

"So Ryan, what's you next subject?" Troy asked

"Science" Ryan replied

"Oh, me also" I said

"You want to walk to class together?" Ryan asked. I looked at Troy

"Go ahead. I have to get to Gabriella anyway"

"Thanks" I mouthed to him. He just chuckled a bit then started to walk away.

"Shall we go?" He held out an arm.

"How about your sister?"

"It's fine we have different schedules this year"

"Oh" that was my only response. What was I supposed to say? 'that's so great, now you have less time to follow your sister around and more time focusing on me' or that's too bad, you seem totally lost without her'? That would be embarrassing.

"Let's compare schedules" Ryan offered

"Okay, sure" I took out my trusty wallet and my schedule and showed it to him. I swear I could see him raise an eyebrow at first.

"Wow, this is weird. We have almost the same schedules, except for gym and History"

"Are you serious?" Looking over the two schedules that Ryan had in his hands.

"Weird. Oh well, at least now we can get to know each other better"

"I guess so"

Before we could talk more, I was thinking he was gonna ask me out, we arrived at Science class, with minutes to spare. We found our seats and sat down.

"So, you are new right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I came from New York. My parents wanted to live in a more "safer" environments" I did that finger sign to show I was just emphasizing 'safer'.

"That sucks, you were happier there, weren't you?" he asked

"No, I just haven't gone used to everything yet. We just moved in last week"

"With a boyfriend? I don—" I interrupted him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I had a boyfriend?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Oh, uhmm, ahh" before he could 'answer' Coach Bolton walked into the room. I hadn't realized that he came in, and not in the classroom, at least while me and Ryan arrived. I guess I was too busy talking and staring into his light grayish—oh never mind.

"I just needed to use the bathroom. Sorry if I took too long"

No one answered at that. So Coach continued with his class.

"Do we have any new students this year?" he asked. With that, everyone looked at me and Ryan glared at them. Coach nodded to me and stood up.

"Hi my name is Stacy Arianna Bautista. You can just call me Sari" I said loudly and clearly to the class.

"Okay, that's settled" he turned to face the board but turned again to look at me. "Oh, and Welcome to East High, Sari" I smiled.

The rest of the day, until lunch, was just like Science, Each teacher would acknowledge me and I had to introduce myself to the class and the teacher would explain the rules and the regulations, like we were in the first grade when we were all ready seniors.

I stuck to the Ryan the entire time. He helped me with most stuff, introduced me to some of his "friends", but in the end we were still pretty uncomfortable because of our previous conversation. When it was time to lunch, we walked to the cafeteria together. There was complete silence between us; we wouldn't even look at each other. I concentrated to the floors and Ryan seemed be staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help it; I had to break the silence.

"Ah, uhmm, well, I am sorry to make you think I had a boyfriend." I looked at him. He looked at me.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You just assumed."

"So we" the pointed at him then me fast, couple of times "are okay?" I asked

"Yeah we're fine" then we started talking and laughing until we reached the cafeteria. I was surprised it was so big.

"Wow" Looking at the second level of the enormous cafeteria.

"I know" Ryan said, grinning. I smiled. But my smiled disappeared when I heard someone shout Ryan's name. I found Sharpay on the second floor yelling "Ryan… Ryan" waving her arms up trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, she did.

"Umm, you better go." I pointed to Sharpay. He just nodded

"Meet me here after lunch?" I asked. He nodded. Then started walking. When he left I sighed.

Where was I supposed to go now?

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The REAL Chapter 4

_Where was I supposed to go now?_

I knew I had a problem with being left out and having a fear of being alone, even if it always looked like that was one of the things I loved most in the world. I felt the tears coming close to slipping out of my now blurred eyes. I was totally alone now, no one to help me. Then I heard a voice. It was calling my name. I scanned the room. I found Gabriella doing exactly what Sharpay was doing earlier, and was looking ridiculous. My eyes brought back the clearness that was its normal feature. It does that sometimes, when I am about to cry I only need someone or something to take the tears away. In this case, obviously, it was Gabriella. Thank the world of her.

When she saw that I saw her, and heard her, she waved me to come to her table. The people there were already laughing hysterically. When she saw that they were laughing she stopped and sat down which made me chuckle a bit. I recognized Troy, Taylor, and Chad but there was also two other guys and one girl. I walked over to the table and sat down. The blurriness came back again. This time it was because I was happy that I was no longer alone, I knew that I had other people that could help me. I was no longer helpless. Unfortunately, they thought that I was sad instead of happy. I knew this because they all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I am sorry that Sharpay is being hard on you. She's not usually that mean." One of the boys I did not recognize told me. I looked at him strangely. Sharpay did not look like one to be that nice. Then again, didn't the others say she was one of them? But then again, how was this guy, her boyfriend?

"Oh, Sari I forgot. This is Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend" Gabriella said. There, that was the explanation I needed. I nodded but did not say a word.

"And this is Kelsi and Jason". Taylor introduced. "They're a couple". She whispered. I chuckled as I saw Kelsi and Jason blush. "Kelsi, Jason, Zeek, this is Sari. The one we've been telling you about." She told them about me? They were talking about me? I blushed.

"So, Sari, where did you come from?" Jason asked, putting an arm around Kelsi pulling her closer, telling me that they're a couple and did not want any problems.

"I am from New York. Just moved here about last week". I answered politely.

After that the guys talked to the guys, and the girls talked to the girls, while eating. I did not have a lot of friends at my old school just a handful and we loved talking. This was just like that. We talked and talked and they seemed to really like talking to me and to each other. It was nice to see that it wasn't as messed up as some friendships were in New York.

"You should really chat with us sometime". Kelsi suggested. This was followed by yes's from the Gabi and Taylor. I hesitated before answering. I had some pretty bad experiences with this.

"I don't know…" I said. "Don't worry, its totally safe" Gabi reassured me and they started on filling me up with the details. The pennames, and stuff. It turned out that they had their own chatroom that no one could get into without a password. You needed a registered penname, and practically no one knew about it. They gave me the password. And I agreed to chatting with them later, that night. And soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone started to pack up their stuff and head out the door, where I was supposed to meet Ryan.

When we reached the door, I told them to go ahead and that Ryan was going to meet me there and go to our classes together. And then they left. I was alone again. Except I knew that was going to change really soon so nothing happened to my eyes. I waited for Ryan silently. I was happy to see Ryan walking towards me with a smile on his face, this made me smile too. "Ready to face the other half of the day?" he asked me. I nodded. _Only if you're with me_ I thought. We started walking until I heard another voice, Sharpay's. _What now_? We turned around and Ryan grabbed my hand. "Ryan, what are you doing with her again?" she asked rudely. My jaw dropped and I tried to take my hand away but Ryan gripped tighter. How could she be so mean, not only to me but to he own brother. She faced me. "You could stay with my brother now, because I know you have no other friends to help you. But later" She pointed at me "Stay away from MY brother and MY friends" Her voice rising each time she said my, then walked away. The blurriness came back. I faced Ryan and looked at our hands, they were still attached, he released his grip as soon as he saw my eyes, they were wet. "No" I whispered, before running away crying.

**Okay, I know its been long but here. I updated. YEY!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I think I need to give you guys an explanation on why I haven't updated in a long time. Let's see, one: There was a freak storm, Milenyo, which hit the Philippines. This caused me to not have electricity for four effing days. Well, this was for me. I don't know if anyone had for a long time or a shorter time or not even at all. Anyways, two: Writer's block. I hate it, it blocks all poetic, authoristic (I made that word on my on, like it?) thing in your body and it stops you from thinking a lot. Oh well to that too. Three: School. This is the thing that keeps my totally busy, and in my grade I really need good marks, I hope ya'll forgive. And lastly, four: I lost my diskette with ALL of my complete chapters, sucks right? So now, updating will take even LONGER. Sorry, you guys. Anyways, this will be an extra twist to the story I was going for. Oh well. I know I keep saying that, even in real life I keep saying it, it's so weird. So I challenge you, how many times I will say it my story. Last but definitely not the least, this chapter is dedicated to all the ones who reviewed which really told me that there _are_ people reading my story. Thank you, guys. **

**Sari's POV**

I ran away to the bathroom and went to the nearest stall and bawled out like never before. I have never been embarrassed before. Yes, you guessed it. It's one of my many fears in life. You could say that I have low self-esteem. But I think you are half and half. I am pretty outgoing, but I just really have some issues and a LOT of fears that I cannot get over.

"Sari…Sari?" A voice called out. It was of course, a girl

"Are you in here?" Another voice called. I nodded.

"Come Sari, we know you're here" Another voice called. I realized then, that I could not be seen nodding, so I responded. "Yes, I am"

"Phew, I thought you hurt yourself. Where are you anyway?" The first voice said. I did not know who the ones were looking for me. I was scared a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked. They responded with laughter.

"Who else?" The last one said

"Gabi? Kelsi? Taylor?" I asked, getting out of the cubicle. I saw hem with the looks they had earlier as I sat down at the table. We hugged.

"Thanks, you guys. I mean, girls". We laughed. I explained to them what happened and why I was crying very hard. Yes, I told them about my fears. I thought they needed a reason to think that I wasn't crazy or something.

"Yeah, we saw what happened. Don't worry. You're not the only person Sharpay has done that to." Taylor said. I looked at her question on my face. I thought she was nice, but not to me.

"Oh, yeah. Sharpay's a bully. During freshman year, I dated Ryan for awhile, and let's just say she wasn't going to make a very good sister in law if me and Ryan were going to get married" Kelsi said. I was shocked.

"You did?" me and Gabi said together. We laughed. She nodded after.

The warning bell signaled off. We checked our watches. "Oh Crap. We're going to be late" I said. We rushed out of the bathroom and went to our respective classes. It turned out that we had the same class. I was glad for that. We stayed as far as we could from Ryan. We were lucky we weren't late. The teacher was. She was in the bathroom. The girls and I laughed silently. After that class, I had a class with the boys this time, and I met them up on the way. Unluckily, Ryan was with them. They were I guess on their way to our next class, so I followed them. I had two options, one: stay close but hidden. Two: Confront one or all and ask them if I could stay with them. This was ignoring Ryan, of course. But both had problems. For the first one, if I follow them, not knowing I was anywhere near, I might end up somewhere, I never ended to end up. Another problem was, they'd find out I was near and think I was stalking them or Ryan. For the second, I knew Ryan would get pissed when he sees I am not talking to him. I decided on the second because I knew he was already pissed that I was trying to stay as far as I could from him. I went to go for it. I tapped Troy on behind the shoulder and they all stopped and turned around looking at me.

"Hey guys. Can I borrow Troy for a second, please?" I asked. They nodded, but Ryan looked at me with a puppy dog face he had when he didn't understand. I told them to turn around.

"Troy" I pulled his arm and went on my tiptoes, pulled his head a little bit closer to mine and whispered in his ear, "I know I have a same class as you guys. The girls told me, can I please stay with you guys, I don't exactly know where I am supposed to go". I stood in my normal stance and he reclined his head. He nodded, "Thanks Troy" I said and linked arms with him and joined the others.

When we did I let go of him.

We started walking and Ryan whispered in Chad's ear. I didn't know what he was saying but I saw Troy explain to them first why I was walking with them and Ryan. Thank God for Troy Bolton. We got to class and I stayed as far as I could from them and Ryan but that didn't stop Ryan from walking towards me and sitting in the desk right beside the one I was going to sit on. I sat down reluctantly and we just looked in front where the teacher was waiting for everyone to calm down. It didn't look like it was going calm down for a long time. Ryan and I just kept quiet. This was until it looked like Ryan couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sari…" He started "Yes?" I responded

"I am sorry" He said.

"No its okay" I Said

"It's my fault isn't it?" he asked

"How could it be?"

"Let's see. One: Its my sister who just dissed you, two: I didn't stop her, and three: I let you feel embarrassed" I looked at him strangely. He could read me, already? I smiled at him.

"Well, I can't have you feel this way anymore. It hurts to see you like this". I said.

"Forgiven?"

"Forgiven" I repeated.

The day rolled on and Sari did the same as before, stay with Ryan. Detention came and Sari didn't know what to do? She had two options. Stay with Ryan and risk getting her butt handed to her by Sharpay or stay there alone and risk crying on the first day of school. She decided to do option two, although it had major problems. She decided that she had to have more self-control.

Detention was fun. Well, it was the most-fun detention she ever had, compared to the ones she had at New York. She stayed as far away as she could from Sharpay. Unfortunately, that meant staying away from Ryan. Oh well.

She got home and went straight to bed. It was one big day.

X0X0X0X0X0

Wow, one day equaled to 5 chapters!!! I won't always make it like this. Sorry again for the really pause. Writer's block sucks

Amander

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
